


[VID] Solace

by protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison
Summary: "I'm not saying it's easy to ignore the way people look at you. But I hope you can find some solace in the fact that when I look at you..."





	[VID] Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Music: 'Always Remember Us This Way' from A Star is Born OST.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: 
> 
> I don't follow The Blacklist. I've seen three episodes max, not including the clips I went through to make this video. In other words, I don't fully understand what I've made. I hope you like it.


End file.
